


I DO

by Inthisshipwetrust



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthisshipwetrust/pseuds/Inthisshipwetrust
Summary: Who says planning a wedding is all peachy?





	I DO

“Should we invite uncle Lucas?”, Pen and the guest check list on hand, Armie asking the question from his way too cosy position, all spread up on the couch and munching on the chips. “Timmy... Timmy..!! Oi, Chalamet!”, He throws the chips at Timmy who’s been ignoring him for a while now.

“Ouchhh, Armie... Whaaat!??”, shaking the chips out of his curls, Timmy takes off his earphone and turned to Armie.

“You were wearing that all this time I’ve been talking?? RUUUDEEEE...!!” Armie sits up, crosses his arms, and just gives Timmy his cute pouts, making him laugh hard and throws the pillow on his lap at Armie.

“I was listening to the songs, you dork. You know we need the perfect song and I haven’t found it yet.” Timmy sighs in frustration. “It’s been like... hundreds already and I start mixing up the music and lyrics and now they all sound the same.” He starts pulling his hair with both of his hands and wants to lay back on the floor, but then remembers he threw his pillow earlier. So, now he just sits there looking at Armie with sad puppy eyes.

Armie chuckles softly. He stands up and walks to Timmy, bringing him the pillow back with bonus the warmest hug he could give. “Or... we can just invite Scott and let him throw a mini concert there. Everybody would be thrilled whoops!!”

“You really want to get married with Kid Cudi songs!??”

“Why be mainstream babeeee?” Armie opens Spotify and Enter Galactic starts playing. “This is what I call walking the aisle with style” He pulls Timmy and they walk arm in arm with swags for a while before both can’t stand it and start howling with laughter.

Armie drags Timmy around the room, dance their souls off messily until the song finished and they both run out of energy, collapsing on the couch. Timmy lands safely and comfortably on top of Armie. 

“It’s gonna be fine, baby”

“I know” Timmy snuggles his face closer, finding more comfort in the warmth of Armie’s neck.

“It’s gonna be beautiful, and everyone will remember it for the rest of their life”

“Hmmm... I know” Timmy sits up suddenly. “We’re gonna make sure of it!”

Armie groans, “can we take a break for a minute? Or an hour? I’m hungry...”

“Noooooo...” Timmy whines. “The wedding is in two weeks, Armie... We haven’t even have a song yet...” when suddenly the intro to Michael Buble’s rendition of You Belong to Me starts playing and they’re both stunned. Looking at each other... “Do you remember...?”

Armie smiles, “this song? Oh, yes...”

They break in laughter and starts high five-ing each other, “Oh my God!!! We found the song!!” Timmy can’t be more happier as he’s finally able to cross one more thing out of the list. “Okay, guest list check, song check...”

“Thirty minutes break!!” Armie claimed cheerfully

“Nope” straight down cancelled by Timmy

Armie pouts again, “damn, bridezilla..” He mutters under his breath

“I can hear you, you know” Timmy smacks him with the list, and goes to sit on Armie’s lap and starts showering light kisses on his nose and the corner of his pout. “Let’s cross few more things and we’re done for today. We can have lunch at that Mexican place you love so much”

It’s the combo of Timmy’s kisses and mexican food, and Armie starts smiling again, “Okay, fine...” and picks up his own list. “So, we’re done with the guest. I still have some doubt about uncle Lucas...” Timmy smacks him again, “oowww!! But we’ll invite him anyway, okay... The song is done deal. Evelyn is helping with the flowers, the decor people will come setting up the whole place the night before. Hmmm... what else?”

“Luca is sending a crate of wine straight from Milan. It’s gonna be there next week. What about the food? And don’t you think the place is too small?”

“It’s gonna be a small wedding, Timothee. We’re inviting only family and close friends, probably less than 200 people. And Elizabeth is taking care of the wedding cake and finger foods. It’s gonna be fine.”

“And the bouquet should be sunflowers, not Lilies or roses.”

“I told Evelyn that, and she just looked at me like I’ve lost my mind. Sunflowers? Really?”

“Whyyyy?” Timmy insists. “Sunflowers are the prettiest!”

“Whatever” Armie sighs. “We’ve crossed most of the list already Timmy, now I demand FOOD”

“Fine, let’s go find food. I need to meet with Pauline this afternoon and go check the suit...” Timmy sighs and looks at Armie, smiling softly, and suddenly leaps and lock his arms around Armie’s neck. “Or, we can just stay here and cuddle. Fuck, this is so stressful, baby...” and starts kissing him. All hot and impatient and so Timmy.

Mexican food, bye. 

***

Days go by without any incidents. The wedding preparation going awesomely smooth in between casting calls, work meetings, Broadway auditions, and parents meet ups. Until right on the night of the wedding.

“Where are the rings?” Timmy frantically searches everywhere. It’s not in their bags, not in the drawers, not everywhere. “Armie, where are the rings!?” He starts panicking.

“Relax, Timothee... You gave them to momma this morning” Armie watches as Timmy flops on the bed, groaning loudly.

“I did?”

“You did” Armie assures him. Walking to the bed where Timmy is laying on his back, still looking stressed, Armie kneels and starts kissing his toes, ankles... until Timmy all giggles and trying to sit up straight.

“Tickleeeesss” He whines, but makes no effort to pull his feet out of Armie’s grip.

Armie grins and winks at him “You need to let some of those tension out, baby” He massages Timmy’s left feet and knows he touches all the right places when Timmy starts moaning softly.

“We have no time, Armie...”

“We still have one hour”. Armie’s palms slide upward until they reach the back of Timmy’s knees which is one of, per Timmy’s words, his horny spots... and press. 

Timmy’s body bends backward right away “Fuck, Armie!”

Armie looks up at Timmy and watching him slowly biting his lips, thinking. “One hour is enough...”

“Uh huh”, keeping eye contact, Armie slips both of his palms under Timmy’s shirt and lightly brushes his nipples. Satisfied at the way Timmy bucks his hip and throws his head back, “I can make you come twice... or more”. He pinches a nipple at that, and whatever doubt Timmy has, goes bye bye baby.

Armie stands up to take his T-shirt off, easy, shirt thrown accross the room. And struggles when it comes to his pants, fuck! “What. Is. It. With. This. Fuckin. Zipper!??” he cuss through gritted teeth and looks up to see Timmy who’s amazingly done stripping, and now propped up on the pillows lazily stroking himself.

“Are you not gonna help?”

Timmy just giggles and licking his lips, looking all sexy and fuckable. Dammit, pants!

“HAH! Off off off!” yelling victoriously when his pants and boxer finally gone, Armie stands there all naked and massive and hard, and he can see Timmy looks up at him all open mouth and moon eyes.

Armie strokes his dick. Teasingly. “wanna have a taste?”

“Oh, fuck yes!!” Timmy leaps forward, slaps Armie’s hand off his dick and starts stroking it slowly, “how come you’re so fucking hard already?”

“You’re not the only one with all the tension, baby. Now, come on... open that pretty little mouth for me...” Armie put his hands on the back of Timmy’s head and gently tug his curls. Timmy groans loudly and opens his mouth, tongue out to lick the tip of Armie’s dick, and suck it like his favorite lollipop. Then he stops for a while, wink naughtily at Armie before suddenly dives into his cock and take half of his length in one go, “Fuuuuuuuuccckkkkk...!!!” the sudden moves caught Armie off guard and he bucks his hip forward, almost choking Timmy, but damn his boy and his lack of gag reflex.

Armie is so hard, it doesn’t take him long to feel he’s near his climax. “Baby, I’m gonna come in your mouth if you keep going ” 

“Mmhhhh... hmmmm” Timmy hums, and keep going.

Fuck.

“Nope” He grabs Timmy’s head and pulls out of his mouth, stepping back a little to catch his breath. “Short on time, babe. I wanna fuck you for real”. He then drops himself to the bed, dragging giggly Timmy with him, and pins Timmy’s lithe body under his massive one. He presses their hips together and Timmy goes pliant in a second.

Armie starts licking and biting Timmy’s earlobe, peppering light kisses along his eyes, jaw, the corner of his lips, before slowly licking his way into Timmy’s mouth, all wet and hot and tongue ready for some wrestling.

His hand got a mind of its own, as it goes down Timmy’s body, touching all of his good spots; His perky nipples, down to his belly button, tracing the fine line that leads to his pubic hair. Skipping on his cock purposefully, Armie goes straight to his entrance and starts rubbing it, “Where’s the lube, baby?” He asks Timmy, who by now has become a mass of incoherent ramblings and wanton moans.

“The bag... in the bag...” When Armie moves to get the lube, Timmy clings to him with all of his arms and legs, “Nononononoooo don’t goooo...” 

“I’m just grabbing the lube, you squid. Wait...”

Lube on hand, Armie squirt a generous amount to his fingers and start teasing Timmy’s tight hole. Rubbing it slowly, then pushing one finger in, drawing out delicious moan from Timmy who strokes his cock along with Armie’s moves. “Fuck, you’re beautiful”. A flushed and horny Timmy is definitely a sight to behold.

Two fingers in and Timmy starts trembling all over whenever Armie moves in and out of his ass, and when he finds that one spot inside him... Timmy screams “Ohhhhh Fuckkkk... fuckkk!! Just fuck me now, Armie... please...”

Armie can’t hold himself back any longer since his hard dick starts to fucking hurt. He positions himself in front of Timmy’s entrance, rubbing his dick lightly, and pushes in. Slowly. Focusing on the sexy sounds Timmy makes, he inches his way in until he’s fully inside him. Armie stills his body and wait for Timmy to adjust. He’s big, and no matter how often they make love, Timmy is still as tight as ever.

“M.. move.. Armie...” Timmy gives the sign, and Armie moves, and oh boy what a move he makes. Armie pulls halfway out slowly then slam himself back in full force, and starts fucking Timmy hard and fast. “Fuck!! Fuuuuckkkk!! Oh my God so good baby mmmhhhhhh...” Timmy is so high right now he starts mumbling nonsense and grabs on the headboard to balance himself as armie keeps slamming hard into him.

“You close baby...? Hmmm...?” Armie asks when he felt Timmy’s ass clench tightly around him. “Yesss... Fuck I’m close baby... I’m so fucking cloooseee...” Timmy starts clawing at Armie’s back and drawing him close, biting down hard on his neck and shoulder, something he always does when he’s close to his orgasm.

Armie grabs Timmy’s dick, hard and bouncing in between their bodies, and starts stroking in sync with his own dick hitting on Timmy’s prostate over and over again. “Come for me, Timmy. Baby...” And with that one final hit on the spot, Timmy comes with a scream. Armie is fucking sure the whole hotel can hear them right now, but he has no time to worry about that when his own climax hit him hard. He comes with a grunt inside Timmy, riding the waves of pleasure until it comes down and he collapses on top of Timmy’s spent body.

“Better now?” he asksTimmy who smacks him with a pillow, smiling and looking all soft in the aftersex glow.

“I’m tired. Can we just cuddle here and skip the wedding?” Timmy snuggles closer to Armie’s naked body and starts playing with the chest hair.

“Well... we can, but...”

**[Loud knocking]**

“ARMIE??? TIMMY??? Are you in there?”

“Shiitttt... YEAH, mom! One minute!!” Timmy looks frantically for his clothes that somehow magically disappeared

“The wedding is in 15 minutes, boys. What are you doing here? Are you getting ready yet?” Thank God they locked the door before. Timmy’s mom barging through the door to find his son just got dick down hard is not gonna help anyone today.

“Yes, yes I’m ready, mom. Armie just takes his time dressing up. He’s such a fuss!!” Timmy giggles at this and earns him a sudden attack of tickles from Armie, “stop it... we need to get ready now...” he whispers.

“Ooo...kay. Just don’t be late boys” One last warning knock on the door, and Nicole is gone.

“I’m such a fuss? Me!?”

“Well, the sex is your idea” Timmy kisses him once before running to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

*** 

They make it to the venue on time. And damn, the place is beautiful. The flowers bloom in rainbows of colors, sending out waves of sweet scent to the whole place. The wedding cake standing proud and tall and pink. And Giullian is singing to the tune of “You Belong to Me” behind the grand piano when they walk inside.

The wedding is beautiful. As beautiful as their gleaming eyes and bright smiles when they look at each other, full of love and happiness, counting their blessings up to today. And the priest starts the ceremony...

“Pauline Chalamet. Do you take Julian Beaumont to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health...” 

Armie holds Timmy’s hand, raise it to his lips, and kiss it, and whispers “That would be us one day...”

Timmy just looks at him with all the love there is, and smile “Really? You really want to marry ME?”

“Well, would you? Marry ME?”

And right in time with Pauline’s answers to the vow, there are two other voices whispering along...

“I DO”

**Author's Note:**

> Not their wedding, guysss... Sorry 😉✌️ but be happy for Pauline today okay.
> 
> Also forgive the grammar mistakes and awkward smut 😜


End file.
